His Favorite Story
by Megan13
Summary: Draco loves to hear about the day his parents fell in love... LuciusNarcissa


**I really don't know that much about fencing, so I'm sorry if things in the story aren't correct. But i did try to look things up. I swear!**

**Don't own any of it...**

* * *

As a young child, Draco Malfoy had always loved to watch when his parents dueled to the death. They'd stand in the middle of their dining room, the grand table and chairs gone and replaced with big blue mats. He'd sit on the very edge of the mats, as close as his mother would allow, and watch as they'd parry and riposte, flick and whip. 

Sometimes they'd throw rules to the wind and duel for hours on end, neither one giving in to the other. And then, after they'd finally tire for the night, one of them would pick up their small son and carry him to bed, both still in their protective gear. Sometimes he would be asleep before his head even hit his silken pillow, other times, he'd be fully awake, ready for his favorite story.

He'd ask if he could hear his 'favorite story' with anticipation. Then Narcissa would look from her son to her husband, a soft and loving smile splayed on her lips. Lucius would return the smile and then look down upon his son's excited face and say, "Well it all started one day when I was..."

* * *

Lucius walked into the arena, his lips turned upwards in their ever-cocky grin. He looked up at the thousands of wizards and witches milling around the arena and couldn't help but grunt when his eyes settled on his parents and a few hundred of their closest friends. Gods, did they have to bring everyone they knew?

Making his way over to the middle of the arena, he shook his body out in an effort to loosen his muscles and crack his joints, then stood perfectly still while he awaited his coach. While he waited he looked up into the seats again. His eyes wandered over the crowds until they came to the Black family, sitting just above his own. He scanned their faces: Mr. Black, Bellatrix, Mrs. Black, Andromeda...

His head cocked to the side in his confusion. They were all there, but where was the youngest of the Blacks? Surely she wouldn't miss him winning his third national fencing championship in a row. Would she?

Lucius scowled, trying to remember exactly what she looked like.

She'd only been a third year when he'd graduated from Hogwarts three years earlier and he hadn't seen her since, so it was hard to remember the details. He'd really never paid much attention to her in school, mainly because of the age difference. To him she was only Bellatrix's and Andromeda's little sister, a pest.

He remembered the way she liked to join Andromeda and him while they studied late at night in the common room. She'd always come at just the wrong time, right when Andromeda was starting to let loose and give him some play time.

It was always just as things were getting interesting when Narcissa would come padding down the stairs, her blond hair in two French-braids and a smile on her face, to keep them company. Andromeda would drop everything she was doing and pat the couch next to her. Then Narcissa would jump onto the couch, right in between Andromeda and Lucius, and listen with rapt interest as they delved into Charms and Potions homework.

Lucius shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts of Narcissa. Who cared if she wasn't there anyway? It wasn't as if she mattered to him.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius turned his head slowly towards the owner of the voice. He smiled warmly as his coach, Ollie Dormstrong, waltzed up to him.

"Coach."

"How do you feel today?" Ollie asked. "Nervous?"

"You must be joking," Lucius grinned. "You and I both know Ollie, it's in the bag."

"I wouldn't be too sure Lucius," Ollie said. "This new kid's got promise. Been competing against men and women twice her age. She wins too."

"_She_?" Lucius sneered. "I'm competing against a woman?"

"More like a kid," Ollie told him. "Still has another full year at Hogwarts."

"I'm sparring against a _child_?" Lucius looked at him, disgusted. How could some pathetic child think they could beat him?

"Don't underestimate her Lucius," Ollie looked him straight in the eye. "Like I've said, she's beaten _men _twice her age."

"I'll wipe the mat with her," Lucius said confidently.

Ollie shook his head and held the grip of the epee out for Lucius to take. "You don't seem to understand. She's good."

"Then why have I not seen her spar before?" Lucius spat.

Ollie shrugged. "You may have."

"What's her name?"

"Black," Ollie said slowly. "Narcissa Black."

Lucius burst out laughing. "That silly little girl? You must be joking. She's no competition for me."

He continued to laugh in Ollie's face until he saw movement from the other side of the arena. Andromeda and Bellatrix Black were on their feet clapping wildly for something behind Lucius' back. He turned quickly, expecting to see a childlike Narcissa walking out to him, but when he turned, he saw she was no girl, but the most beautiful young woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

She sashayed up to him as she pulled her long blond hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck. When she was done, she held her hand out to him.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, smiling. "We meet again. Although, I'm afraid this time we will not be studying the ratio of newt eyes to vulture wing in a Lexiconis potion."

Lucius took her hand slowly as his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. He didn't understand. How could little Narcissa Black, his enemy during those long hours of studying, have become what was standing before him. She was breathtaking.

"Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa said, a grin breaking out over her face.

"You have a lovely smile." Lucius said quietly.

She giggled softly, "Well thank you. But may I please have my hand back? I fear I can't compete without it."

Lucius looked down at her hand, which was still held tightly in his own, and dropped it reluctantly. His face turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No need to be. I just wanted to wish you luck before we begin," she said as she pulled her facemask on and began walking away. "You're going to need it."

A few moments later the judges signaled for the duel to begin.

Lucius was given the first right of way, and without hesitation led an attack on a well prepared Narcissa. She blocked each of his attempts at a hit. Seconds later Narcissa was given the same chance, and gained a point for her quick coup to Lucius' torso. They reset themselves and quickly Lucius was on the attack again. He flicked at Narcissa, but again, she was ready and, with a quick whip, scored a point of her own.

As the match went on, Lucius couldn't help but think of Narcissa. How had she grown up without him knowing? Everything about her called out to Lucius, at least in a physical way. Just thinking about what lay beneath that uniform made Lucius lose another point. But when he thought about getting it off her, he lost two back to back.

Even the way she'd spoken to him had had an impact. Her soft, melodious voice caused his heart to melt uncontrolably. And her stormy grey eyes seemed to have a life of their own. He couldn't take his own eyes off them as he talked to her.

Gods did he need to concentrate on the match and not the opponent.

The sparring ended when Narcissa pivoted around Lucius' final attack and hit him in the chest with a flick of her epee. Then they trudged back to their separate corners of the mat, both exhausted from the swift and intense match.

"What the hell happened out there?" Ollie asked angrily as Lucius sat down in a chair he'd conjured.

"I don't know," Lucius said as his head dropped into the palms of his hands. "I couldn't think."

"Oh no, you were thinking," Ollie said. "Just not about fencing."

Lucius looked up at him. "I couldn't help it. She just wouldn't get the hell out of my head."

"Or out of your face," Ollie sighed. "She murdered you. You're dead right now Lucius. Dead."

"I just..." Lucius sighed in his frustration. "She's just so damn intoxicating."

"Well then go congratulate her on her win and ask her out for a cup of victory coffee," Ollie said encouragingly.

"But the judges haven't..."

Ollie quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay," Lucius got to his feet and quickly waltzed over to Narcissa and her coach. "Miss Black, I wanted to congratulate you on your win."

"Why Mr. Malfoy," Narcissa smiled warmly at him, causing Lucius to melt just a little more. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Yes, well..." Lucius chewed on the bottom of his lip. "I was wondering... If you weren't busy when we're finished here, if maybe you'd like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Narcissa smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

Years later, when his parents were gone and Draco had children of his own, he'd retell them the story of how their grandparents fell in love. He'd tell them how every time they'd spar off in the great big dining room of theirs, they'd fall in love just a little more, and when they told him his favorite story, Draco would too. 

**Review, Review, Review like the raging rabbits you are!**


End file.
